A Valentine's Day Gift
by SarQueen4
Summary: Ok here's a new concept. This is a Berto/Rachel story. Come on you know you want to read it!


Disclaimer: Not only do I not own any of the Max Steel characters, but I do not own Paris either!  
  
  
Why aren't there more stories about Berto? Why why why why why!  
  
  
*N-TEK*  
  
Berto sat looking at a blank screen. It was Valentines Day, and he was spending it alone. Oh sure him and Max had done some stuff earlier, but then Laura had called. Now he sat sulking at his console dreaming of the life he wished he had. Suddenly he heard click behind him. He turned around. Rachel stood a few feet behind him looking very concerned.  
Rachel: Berto, are you ok?  
Berto sighed.  
Berto: Yeah Rachel I'm fine.  
He turned back towards the blank screen. Rachel stood there for a moment. Berto said he was alright and she had a date that night and needed to get home. However her instincts told her he wasn't ok. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Berto stiffened  
Rachel: Berto I...  
Berto He's with her you know.  
A confused looked came over Rachel's face. Berto sighed again.  
Berto: Laura! Max is with Laura! They're on a date.  
This time Rachel stiffened. She always did when she heard Laura's name.  
Rachel: Well it is Valentine's Day Berto. Why would you care?  
Berto looked away and then turned back.   
Berto: He's so lucky it hurts. He's Max Steel super agent and Josh McGrath sports star. And ever girl loves him. Even the great Rachel Leeds is in love with him.  
Rachel looked shock. Her face slowly turning red.  
Rachel: Berto that's not...  
Berto: Yes it is. You and Max may try to pretend it's not true but it is.  
Rachel looked away.  
Berto: Man what I'd give if I.... Here he has you and he just takes it for granted. I just....  
Rachel turned back to Berto. Finally understanding.  
Rachel: Berto are you saying?  
Berto jumped up and walked a short distance away.  
Rachel slowly made her way over to Berto.   
Rachel: Berto I...  
She paused not sure what to say.  
Rachel: Berto I'm flattered I really am. But I just...  
Berto snapped around.  
Berto: Don't even bother Rachel I already know what you are going to say. I've heard it already a thousands times by a thousand girls.  
Rachel: Berto please don't be angry.  
Berto laughed bitterly.  
Berto: Angry?! I'm not angry. I just can't seem to get why no one can ever love me.  
Rachel: Now that just isn't true, Berto. You a great guy you'll find someone else.  
Berto went back to his chair and sat down.   
Berto: Rachel, Do you remember when you had your first kiss.  
Rachel turned red and nodded her head.  
Berto : I can't ever remember mine because I never had one.  
Rachel: You n... Wow! You mean never?  
Berto shook his head. He suddenly felt shy and turned away.  
Rachel rocked back and forth. What could she say? She didn't have the same feelings for him as he did for her.   
Rachel: You really are a great person Berto. I can't think of one reason why any girl wouldn't see that.  
Berto: Yeah thanks Rachel that means a lot.   
Rachel turned away to leave. A thought struck her. She turned back to Berto.  
Rachel: Berto I have a friend, Mandy, She's a lot like you and she's pretty. Maybe I could introduce you.  
Berto slowly shook his head.  
Berto: Yeah that would be great. Thanks Rachel.  
Rachel: No problem.  
Berto sighed and turned back to his console.  
Rachel swallowed and walked over to Berto. She bent down to she was level with Berto's head. Rachel touched Berto's shoulder. Berto turned. Rachel leaned in kissing Berto softly.  
She then pulled away slowly. A look of shock covered Berto's face. Rachel smiled.  
Rachel: Happy Valentine's Day Berto.  
She then stood up, and taking one last look at the shocked Berto, walked out the door.  
Berto sat there for what seemed like forever. Rachel had kissed him! His first kiss! From Rachel! He jumped up.  
Berto Whoo hoo!  
Maybe Rachel didn't love him, but she sure was a heck of a friend.  
Berto: Happy Valentine's Day Rachel. And thanks for the present. It was the best.  
  
Awwww! Yeah yeah I know it's sappy, but hey at least he get's something for Valentine's Day. Unlike a certain author I know who's going to get nothing!  
Oh well. Read & Review! 


End file.
